The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer
Name: The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer Directed by: Jason Reitman Screenplay by: Diablo Cody Ryan Murphy Todd Phillips George Wing Story by: Jessica Bendinger John Quaintance Produced by: Jason Reitman Douglas Wick David Zelon Executive Producers: Peter Frankfurt Arnon Milchan Ryan Murphy Tom Pollock Ivan Reitman George Wing Co-Producer: Brian Bell Associate Producer: Michele Imperato Stabile Supervising Producers: Suzanne Buirgy Liz Friedman Director of Photography: Jack N. Green Production Designer: Rusty Smith Film Editors: R. Orlando Duenas Peter Teschner Music by: James L. Venable Original Score Arranged and Composed by: Christopher Lennertz David Newman James L. Venable Art Director: Dave Bleich Set Decorator: Jill Cormack Costume Designer: Vanessa Vogel Casting by: Janet Hirshenson Jane Jenkins Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Production Companies: Regency Enterprises Red Wagon Entertainment The Montecito Picture Company Ryan Murphy Productions Producer/Release: Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Airdate: August 24, 2012 Length: 1 hour, 44 minutes, 58 seconds Budget: $55 million Box Office: $141.33 million Pixar Movie Number: 2550 The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer is a 2012 live action Wikipedia:Comedy Teenage film directed by Jason Reitman and executive produced by Ryan Murphy in the creators of Nip/Tuck, Popular and Glee. In this movie, Kyle Spencer decides to give a movie spinoff after the before the third season of American Horror Story on FX. In principal photography, filming began in February 27 and filming ends in June 16, 2011 in Colorado Springs, William J. Palmer High School. Plot Kyle Spencer is a 21 year old kid who travels to William J. Palmer High School. He checks his name right and signs into a yearbook. Kyle finally gets an answer to Isa Venus, which gets organized. After Kyle gets organized with his homework done, he spots Madison Montgomery by the lockers if she's on her way to art class. As Madison exits, Perry enters telling Kyle about the girl he likes or Kyle's spoil-proofed. Kyle was sent home to tell Nebraska about Perry, but bullies are illegal and hardly-sensitive. Doyle weighs himself over 362 pounds, which goes over a little bit of exercise and losing weight. Kyle and Madison get organized to look up something captive and accidentally searches "W.J.P. etiquette" making the students laugh. Mrs. Isa Venus forces Kyle to get sent into the gym. Kyle spots a group of hyppies: Earl, Brian, Abed and Gavin who wanted to teach Kyle a lesson. Kyle's answer goes to dodgeball, accidentally hitting the dodgeball on the wrong spot, hitting Gavin in the head. Kyle has his forehead hurt with an ice bag that Alicia held, which Nebraska is going grocery shopping. Nebraska didn't realize he spots Lenny in the middle of the aisle, making Nebraska fool him. Alicia asks Nebraska where Kyle is, he says he's having a fun ride with Madison, making Alicia blunder out a questioning. It turns out they see Kyle getting thrown up about riding the teacups, puking the middle of the sidewalk. He is sent to the hospital seeing Tooth Spade, making sure Kyle is just okay. Madison walks in, making Kyle taste hot flu to feel better, and the two start a relationship. Back at William J. Palmer High School, Kyle is enjoying his lunch with green peas and rice, but turns out they saw Earl, Brian, Abed and Gavin teasing him making Kyle feel nervous, and was forced to sit under the lunchroom table instead. Terry approaches Kyle, and said this is a good time to go to recess. At swimming class, Kyle teaches some moves and accidentally gets himself sunk over. Outside, Kyle was naked under the sun, making him sweaty. Next, Kyle decides to take some rock lessons by singing tons of songs. The next morning, Alicia went to a convenience store to find mints and soda just what Kyle wants, but Bruno realizes it's not enough money. Alicia doesn't wonder where Kyle went. Nebraska said Kyle had adolescence about Madison, which got sweaty after drowning in a pool. Kyle uses his powers to lock the door to keep his parents from opening the door. Kyle is doing some math, after again seeing Earl, Brian, Abed and Gavin. The only reason Kyle's answer was "679" and punches the four in the noses. At the principal's office, he told Kyle that his report card is only half a credit short and Kyle doesn't graduate. Madison sees Kyle exiting the principal's office and the two canoodle and make up in a janitor's closet. Perry appears again seeing Kyle by the janitor's closet, Earl, Brian, Abed, Gavin and Kyle had a perfect time for a showdown defeating Perry in the nick of time. The showdown ends as Kyle pulls the rope from Perry's leg on top of a truck, as the truck drives away. At graduation, Kyle has finally graduated high school and sees Madison yet again. The two hug in front of the ceremony. 20 years later, she and Kyle became adults. Madison was pregnant with a baby who could name Lyle Spencer, which Kyle and Madison watch Lyle as a stock footage while Lyle grows up. The movie ends as Kyle, Madison and Lyle became a new Spencer family. Kyle watches Nebraska and Alicia's grave by the church, and they head home. Voice Cast *Evan Peters - Kyle Spencer *Jerry Trainor - Perry Patterson *Emma Roberts - Madison Montgomery, Kyle's love interest *Daniella Monet - Rachael Black *Mare Winningham - Alicia Spencer *Alec Baldwin - Nebraska Spencer *Carlos Pena Jr. - Earl Ernest *James Maslow - Brian McDonough *Logan Henderson - Abed Anderson *Kendall Schmidt - Gavin Gilberts *Seth Green - Bruno Winslow *Patrick Warburton - Principal Terry Thompson *Jesse McCartney - Christopher Mercury *Jonah Hill - Lenny Zalvin *Helen Hunt - Mrs. Isa Venus Kennedy *David Schwimmer - Caughney Anderson *Brad Pitt - Doyle Walker *Vince Vaughn - Tooth Spade *Hayden Panettiere - Sally Feldman *Cody Longo - Bull Web *Devon Bostick - Student in cafeteria *Sarah Paulson - Student by the locker *Alexandra Ludwig - Student by the bus *Seth Gordon - Norman Jackman DVD Release The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer is released on DVD January 22, 2013. The digital copy was released in December 25, 2012. Other Languages *The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer/Other Languages Quotes *The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer/Quotes Credits *The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer/Credits Language Dubs *The Miserable Adventures of Kyle Spencer/Language Dubs Aspect Ratios 1.85:1/1.33:1 (Wide Screen / Full Open Matte) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Selections #Main Titles (0:00:00-0:02:30) #"My Name is Kyle" (0:02:30-0:05:34) #First Day of School (0:05:34-0:08:45) #"Any Questions?" (0:08:45-0:10:34) #Hard Organization (0:10:34-0:12:22) #Teen Invitation (0:12:22-0:17:33) #Spelling (0:17:33-0:19:53) #The Girl Kyle Likes (0:19:53-0:21:03) #Perry Approaches (0:21:03-0:22:34) #Dad's Plot (0:22:34-0:27:38) #"362 Pounds?" (0:27:38-0:29:38) #Captive (0:29:38-0:31:34) #Hippies (0:31:34-0:35:23) #Grocery Career (0:35:23-0:39:02) #Fun Rides (0:39:02-0:44:02) #The Sickening (0:44:02-0:47:00) #Feeling Better (0:47:00-0:49:34) #Lunch Time (0:49:34-0:53:32) #Swimming Lessons (0:53:32-0:58:32) #Staying Dry (0:58:32-1:01:44) #Kyle Rocks (1:01:44-1:11:22) #Convenience Store (1:11:22-1:14:33) #Peer Pressure (1:14:33-1:17:38) #"Who Taught You Math?" (1:17:38-1:20:08) #From the Day Forward (1:20:08-1:21:58) #Madison's Reunion (1:21:58-1:25:46) #Pulling Perry Out (1:25:46-1:29:03) #Graduation (1:29:03-1:32:04) #20 Years Later (1:32:04-1:35:25) #End Titles (1:35:25-1:44:58) *Audio Options **Spoken Languages: English, English Descriptive Audio, French and Spanish **Captions: English, French and Spanish *Special Features **Behind the Scenes **Theatrical Trailer **Teaser Trailer **Register Your DVD International Flags United States, United Kingdom, Australia, Austria, New Zealand, Philippines and Singapore: August 24, 2012 / January 22, 2013 (DVD) Albany: December 12, 2012 / May 20, 2013 (Albanian DVD) Argentina, Latin America, Peru, Uruguay and Venezuela: September 7, 2012 / January 8, 2013 (Spanish DVD) Chile, Colombia and Spain: December 12, 2012 / June 4, 2013 (Spanish DVD) Bahrain: November 14, 2012 / May 20, 2013 (DVD) Belgium (Flemish dubbing): January 25, 2013 / July 16, 2013 (DVD) Brazil: November 7, 2012 / February 26, 2013 (Portuguese DVD) Bulgaria: April 25, 2013 / September 3, 2013 (DVD) Canada: September 14, 2012 / January 15, 2013 (French DVD) China: October 25, 2012 / April 23, 2013 (Chinese DVD) Czech Republic: June 4, 2013 / September 24, 2013 (DVD) Denmark: January 23, 2013 / June 18, 2013 (DVD) Egypt: February 6, 2013 / August 6, 2013 (Egyptian Arabic DVD) Estonia: December 31, 2012 / June 3, 2013 (DVD) Finland: November 6, 2012 / May 20, 2013 (DVD) France: August 29, 2012 / December 18, 2012 (French DVD) Georgia: November 13, 2012 / May 13, 2013 (DVD) Germany and Switzerland: May 24, 2013 / October 1, 2013 (German DVD) Greece: June 5, 2013 / October 29, 2013 (DVD) Hong Kong: January 30, 2013 / July 9, 2013 (Cantonese DVD) Hungary: October 26, 2012 / March 26, 2013 (DVD) Iceland: April 18, 2013 / September 3, 2013 (Icelandic DVD) Indonesia: August 28, 2013 / December 3, 2013 (Indonesian DVD) India: November 29, 2013 / April 1, 2014 (Hindi DVD) Iran: December 6, 2013 / May 6, 2014 (DVD) Italy: December 12, 2012 / May 28, 2013 (DVD) Japan: October 14, 2013 / March 14, 2014 (DVD) Kabardia and Kazakhstan: August 6, 2013 / December 11, 2013 (DVD) / May 20, 2014 (Kabardian DVD) Korea and South Korea: April 24, 2013 / August 13, 2013 (DVD) Kuwait: September 4, 2013 / December 3, 2013 (DVD) Lebanon: April 23, 2013 / September 2, 2013 (DVD) Latvia: May 21, 2013 / October 7, 2013 (Latvian DVD) Lithuania: June 3, 2013 / November 4, 2013 (Lithuanian DVD) Malaysia: April 10, 2013 / September 24, 2013 (DVD) Netherlands: October 18, 2012 / March 26, 2013 (Dutch DVD) Norway and Arabia: April 3, 2013 / August 13, 2013 (DVD) / April 25, 2014 (Arabic DVD) Oman and Panama: December 11, 2012 / May 21, 2013 (DVD) Poland: March 27, 2013 / September 14, 2013 (DVD) Portugal: January 30, 2013 / June 4, 2013 (DVD) Republic of Macedonia: November 15, 2013 / June 3, 2014 (DVD) Romania: September 30, 2013 / January 7, 2014 (DVD) Russia: November 8, 2013 / March 5, 2014 (DVD) Slovakia: March 29, 2013 / December 2, 2013 (DVD) Slovenia: January 15, 2014 / May 20, 2014 (Slovenian DVD) Sweden: July 8, 2013 / November 12, 2013 (DVD) Taiwan: August 5, 2013 / January 14, 2014 (DVD) Thailand: January 15, 2014 / May 27, 2014 (Thai DVD) Turkey: December 6, 2013 / April 1, 2014 (Turkish DVD) Ukraine: December 13, 2013 / May 20, 2014 (DVD) Previews *Ice Age: Continental Drift Trailer (Look for It on DVD) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days Trailer (Look for It on DVD) *Django Unchained Theatrical Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) *Broken City Theatrical Trailer (Now Playing in Theaters) Category:2012 films Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Theatrical films Category:Pixar Movies in 2010s